Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 May 2016
07:38 hey 07:39 Hold on 07:40 Do not even try to talk to anons 07:40 They are anons 07:45 That anon better not come back -_- 07:45 He gets banned 07:46 he is banned 07:54 hey 07:55 So we had anonymous troll 07:56 Hey 08:10 Hey people. 08:16 Hey 08:16 Hi Edwin. 08:17 hi edwin 08:17 What's anons? 08:17 hey 08:17 Anonymous user vandalized the wiki 08:54 Your level idea is good Lucas 08:57 Lol thanks :P 08:57 It's been so long since I ever joined a contest XD 08:57 This is my first 08:57 I just felt like I could make a level, even without game maker 08:58 It just needs more patience 09:23 Yes, it is an good idea. 09:23 Thanks :D 09:24 I just made one hellish level. 09:24 Edwin, can I help make templates for your level design contest? 09:28 let's fart 09:29 fart fart fart like fart fart fart 09:29 SHUT UP 09:29 fartkky 09:29 If u gonna fart, go somewhere else 09:29 Stop 09:30 Where on earth are the moderators 09:30 This is Fiona Fortuna with awesome news 09:30 farts are awesome 09:30 Bye bye. 09:30 Chaney.. 09:31 You only kicked him/her 09:31 I blocked them though. :) 09:31 So they can't come back. 09:31 Oh :P 09:31 See how sneaky is this Samurott? :P 09:32 We need new admin 09:32 Lucas, why don't you apply for an admin again? 09:32 No admins are not neaby, when the biggest vandalizing happens 09:32 Only I remain to fix things up 09:33 I actually want to be admin XD 09:33 But I don't think it's the time for me to be one right now 09:33 I keep calling help from admins 09:33 Dragon could be one, but... He doesn't have much edits :/ 09:33 I've been many times on that situation 09:33 But can't be there exceptions like with Moderator rights? 09:34 I'm not sure :/ 09:34 No idea :/ 09:34 But I got promoted by 3primetime3 since he said I was quick in detecting vandalism 09:34 Ask Primetime/Rose... 09:34 Sure, but I still have one week of exams 09:35 Probably after my exams 09:36 But the point is we need an admin for quick Vandalism prevention 09:37 Sorry for late response, Lucas, what template yo mean of that contest? 09:37 Go on, we are ready 09:37 Hold on, I'd put the templates in your wall. 09:38 ? 09:39 I was keeping the ban button ready if he appeared to be a troll 09:39 I expected he was going to do something ba 09:39 This is what am I gonna 09:39 do 09:40 I put the ban button ready when new user comes 09:40 I do it only at suspicious name. 09:40 I do it too 09:40 But it can be good user 09:40 So that 09:40 s why I wait till they say something 09:41 Gotta check if Brr is doing something on Wiki side 09:41 BLAAAAAAA 09:42 Stop 09:42 BLAAAAAAAHHHJ 09:42 Before doing anything else, do not spam 09:42 Next I ban? 09:42 Man, don't spam 09:42 If he will continue, then yeah - Troll. 09:42 BLAH 09:43 XD 09:43 Blaa blaa blaa 09:43 Bang! (rofl) 09:43 He can go blah at his friends XD 09:43 He got hit by a vine whip! :D 09:43 Go ahead, I don't hear you at all 09:44 Okay, so Capital and two digit number is religion man 09:44 Then the strange letter having guy is Paskys 09:45 Except for Sádlo. 09:45 It's just to recognize the known people 09:45 That one is a good guy. 09:45 Yeh 09:45 * ChaneyTheSamurott listens to ABBA 09:45 And there's Koachin 09:46 He is good user, although he started with insulting avatar 09:46 Koachin? 09:46 He had a guy showing middle fingers 09:46 He is okay now and is good user 09:46 Ah, that is not really good. 09:46 (the middle fingers) 09:46 He listened me and removed it 09:47 But when he gets active, we gotta make sure he has good time here 09:47 And -ouroso and poopie guys are Houroso puppets. 09:47 o.o 09:47 I forgot to censor it. (fp) 09:48 Hey... 09:48 Hi Maxim 09:49 Still feeling bad, Maxim? 09:49 Yeah :( 09:49 Wearestillsorry 09:50 Still reminding we have a massive troll problem 09:50 We can't take much of risks, what comes to new user's actions and names 09:51 Chaney, there is a vandal Cluster666 09:51 And Clusterfck51 09:51 This is what i mean 09:51 Hang on, blocking. 09:51 Active Admins needed when others are too busy 09:52 And 51, 52 and rest of the gang 09:52 Dragon you forgot censor agaon 09:53 New Cluster F's located 09:53 53 54 55 and so on and so on 09:53 Chaney 09:55 Well, I only predicted 55 because it will surely come 09:57 Isn't it can block the IP to those cluster? 09:58 Someone contact Wikia 09:59 And tell them to block the username as well... 09:59 So if it use my name? 10:00 Don'tworryMaxim 10:00 Rose can deal withvthe trolls 10:00 With one contact, he can do global ban 10:01 Unfourtunately we can't do anything to stop the user creating multiple accounts 10:01 Why don't you do it as well? 10:01 (Contact Wikia) 10:01 So isn't it can block the IP to those cluster? 10:01 Wikia can block them 10:02 If you contact them 10:02 Because Bureucrat can do Wikia's job 10:03 So can other users? 10:03 We don't need Wki to block when eah Wiki has bureucrats 10:04 Hey,vhelp me out here 10:06 We soul help as well and not only leave it to bureaucrats :/ 10:06 *should 10:12 Hi rose 10:12 Hi guys 10:13 Rose, we should report the Clusterf*** accounts :/ 10:13 I know 10:13 You should make sure the IPs will get blocked 10:13 I'm quite busy with my exam recently 10:14 I haven't spent that much time on wikia these days 10:14 You should do it as soon as possible 10:17 Please wait 10:21 Have you heard what's going on in Canada? :( 10:21 Yeah, my friend lost his home :( 10:22 Wow, then he's so unlucky! 10:22 i dont care about things in canada 10:22 i live in india so its not my business 10:23 -_- 10:23 do u live in canada 10:23 No 10:23 But I care about the other people 10:23 And I feel bad for him, Chaney :( 10:23 You like brawler, hm? 10:24 it shouldnt be ur thing when u dont live in there 10:24 and yes 10:24 What was that for? 10:24 So the very big fire to forest you don't care? 10:24 Racism... if I can say that? 10:24 Please, don't make fun of countries 10:25 not in india not my thing u stipid 10:25 stupid 10:25 Next I ban 10:25 Ar, different people have different ideas. 10:26 It's a wrong place to voice out his opinions 10:26 Next one means ban 10:26 1 month? 10:26 3 months? 10:26 There are Canadians in this wiki who might get offended by his words 10:26 they can get fcked 10:26 Banhammer 10:26 3 months 10:26 Done 10:27 This is what I meant 10:27 Keep your banhammers ready when new user comes 10:29 So Rose, you already know Maxim is good guy? 10:31 I understand 10:32 I am sending a report of these cluster**** accounts 10:35 Thread:336145 o.o 10:36 Okay, who messed wiki 10:38 A global troll again 10:38 Not a global 10:38 Only someone who hacked into the main page editing section 10:38 Reported 11:00 Brb 11:19 Back 11:22 Welcome back 11:38 Lucas PM 11:43 Rose? 11:44 duh 11:44 Yes? 11:45 Have you beaten 1680? 11:45 Not yet 11:45 What level are you on? 11:46 1671 11:47 1674 sucks 11:50 I am rating lucas's level ideas 11:51 Haven't play CCS that much recently 11:55 Have any levels in Taffy Treetops been buffed? 11:57 IDK 12:23 See [ this page] for log of inappropriate word using 12:51 wow 01:31 Hi 01:31 Hey 01:32 Yep 1674 sucks 01:32 Even with hacks it's hard 01:32 So does 1680 01:34 Yes 01:35 1674 failed 6 times even with hacking 01:35 Without hacking 50+ times 01:54 Bum, 01:57 I always flake on DDS Totem levels when I drop the last totem on last move 01:57 I fear that it will give me game over screen while registering the totem 02:15 hi 02:19 <3litecandycrusher> wb AIDCG o/ 02:29 Take a look at this message this guy left me 02:29 Message Wall:Emmaelise401 02:30 <3litecandycrusher> oh i saw that already 02:31 Its kind of cute. 02:32 I still remember that insult account which insulted Emma as rude person 02:32 And you thought I demand a ban for real Emma 02:33 xD 02:33 sadly 02:33 some people are just plain pathetic... 02:34 Hello? 02:35 I am on my eyes 02:35 Good for you. 02:35 You see 02:35 over the time I was gone 02:35 I developed the sense of not caring. 02:35 Some dumbass IRL taught me. 02:38 Why dumbass if YRL? 02:38 brb 02:39 <3litecandycrusher> back 02:40 <3litecandycrusher> hey dmorris o/ 02:40 Hello 02:40 So okay, lets get this straight 02:40 I am on 1590 on iPad 02:40 If Game maker is hard to understand draw 9x9 board 02:40 Oh 02:41 And take sprites from the big sprite sheet, then add them to the board 02:41 <3litecandycrusher> imagine they made a level with all 5 regular types of levels (they probably will for a game finale) 02:42 In 10 years 02:43 <3litecandycrusher> nah, i really think they will end the game at 2000 02:44 good idea 3lite and mega 02:45 Mixed levels gives thousands of level ideas so I don't think so 02:49 <3litecandycrusher> i know, but i feel like there is a point where the game goes on for TOO long, and I think 2,000 is the maximum 02:50 Actually I am gonna realize the existent of sequels 02:51 The plot is that Tiffi is still on the adventure 02:51 Tiffi is slowly be coming a villain 02:51 And she is all the time on the move 02:51 King tries to make prequel to continue as long as possible to stick in the plot 02:52 They may be also thinking still how the story ends 02:52 All King games has pretty muc same purpose 02:52 You travel around the world 02:52 SHE KILLED MR YETI 02:52 BROKE THE EASTER BUNNY OUT OF JAIL 02:53 Duh 02:53 THIS ***** IS VIOLENT 02:53 She killed a little star 02:53 Oh and also stop cpas locking 02:53 ITS STUCK 02:53 I CAN'T 02:53 Oh 02:53 That doesn't help much 02:53 there we go 02:53 hi emmalieise 02:54 I would have suggested to be quiet untl you fix the caps lock 02:54 Whats good. 02:54 say good words plz emma 02:54 He can censor the words 02:54 That's allowed here 02:54 Tell me what to do again 02:54 see if I don't slap you 02:54 Oh yea 02:54 Im ghetto. 02:55 You see, gumball 02:55 I am known here for violence. 02:55 That isn't a good thing 02:55 or a bad thing. 02:56 HELLO. 02:56 Nobody is responding anymore.. 02:57 Why to be violent? 02:57 Confused. 02:57 What does "Why to be violent" mean? 02:58 Sorry 02:58 Im just having a stressful day 02:58 as always 02:58 <3litecandycrusher> emma, there is no need to be violent here 02:59 Why did the chat die here anyway. 02:59 Please keep it alive emma 02:59 ok 03:00 <3litecandycrusher> IDK 03:00 Hey 03:00 I can always keep everything alive. 03:01 but, ever since the falling of my "Alter Egos" 03:01 things have been dwindeling. 03:01 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher eats a donut 03:01 * Emmaelise401 slaps the donut out of 3lites hand 03:02 I never handle these situations 03:02 <3litecandycrusher> and this, guys, is how to start a role-play to keep chat alive :P 03:02 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher eats another one 03:02 I just demoted myself. 03:02 from rollback. 03:03 <3litecandycrusher> uhh, why? 03:03 I don't have any use for it. 03:03 Im no longer trusted that much on this wiki 03:03 So.. 03:03 <3litecandycrusher> well, ok then 03:03 Emma, if I see 1more curse word, ima tell 03:04 Hmm.. 03:04 Ok. 03:04 Damn, I don't want you to tell though.. 03:04 wait where he go. 03:04 <3litecandycrusher> you just cursed again… though that one is fine 03:04 I know my limits 3lite. 03:04 Don't worry. 03:05 Hopefully he comes back 03:05 <3litecandycrusher> the first one, though, i'm not sure. i've seen some people use it and nothing happened to them while others get kicked or banned 03:05 Well, lefty himself said that ass is allowed, and I saw chaney using it once. 03:05 <3litecandycrusher> i know 03:05 Maybe I should make a consensus on banning it. 03:06 I still remember how salty I was about "bimb" 03:06 My god, I could taste the salt. 03:06 Same with W... 03:06 <3litecandycrusher> but i HAVE seen people get kicked/banned for the use of dumb*** 03:06 hmm.. 03:06 I will make a poll then. 03:07 Now that V is dead, I see no use to complain about W. 03:07 I can't believe lefty named his cat w.. 03:07 <3litecandycrusher> oh man, the W incident got REALLY out of hand, though it's in the past now 03:07 <3litecandycrusher> he didn't his cat's name was Willow or something like that 03:07 Good. 03:07 <3litecandycrusher> he just abbreviated it as W :P 03:08 I'm back 03:08 <3litecandycrusher> wb dragon 03:08 Do you miss any of my alternate personalitys. 03:08 1680 is terrible 03:08 I am thinking about making a wikia account for each one 03:09 Including a few more that "joined the crew"\ 03:09 <3litecandycrusher> i wouldn't do that 03:09 Why not? 03:09 it would make them easier to organize 03:10 You can get easily blocked across the Wikia 03:10 <3litecandycrusher> it'd be too much work, and i don't know if others would approve of it 03:10 <3litecandycrusher> plus what dragon said 03:10 I wouldn't use them to edit on other wikis. 03:10 Just to join on chat when a rp starts. 03:10 Still 03:12 ITS AN ALIEN 03:12 Is this even normal? 03:12 * Emmaelise401 Gets out a gun 03:12 <3litecandycrusher> put away the gun 03:13 * Emmaelise401 points the gun at 3lite 03:13 * Doggy Doggy Dog shit s on Emmaelise's shoe 03:13 My boy 03:13 thats disrespectful 03:13 That's inappropriate -_- 03:13 You are disrespectful 03:13 Bad dog 03:13 <3litecandycrusher> no cussing, doggy 03:13 * Emmaelise401 takes a newspaper and slaps the dogs nose 03:13 * Doggy Doggy Dog pisses on the floor 03:13 eh 03:14 that aint a cuss. 03:14 ... -_- 03:14 Still nasty 03:14 but, lets see where this goes. 03:14 <3litecandycrusher> ^ 03:14 I wonder if it is inbred... 03:14 ima ask it. 03:14 <3litecandycrusher> last warning, doggy 03:14 Are you inbred by any chance? 03:14 Bark! 03:14 It's obvious it's a troll 03:15 Hold in 03:15 on* 03:15 * Doggy Doggy Dog shit s on the table 03:15 it may be just stupid 03:15 AWW 03:15 NOT THE TABLE 03:15 * Emmaelise401 gets out a bag 03:15 * Emmaelise401 and gives it to 3lite 03:15 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher looks inside the bag 03:16 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher sees a pile of donuts inside 03:16 <3litecandycrusher> YUM!!!! 03:16 Its to pick up that dogs cra. 03:16 p* 03:16 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher devours all of them 03:16 * Emmaelise401 gets out a gun and shoots the donuts 03:16 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher has already eaten all of them :P 03:17 * Emmaelise401 points the gun at 3lite 03:17 Umm.. 03:17 Who is Mossy Mos.. 03:17 <3litecandycrusher> me no want violence :P 03:17 <3litecandycrusher> a new-ish user, why? 03:17 Oh get out. 03:17 Shoo 03:17 bad dog. 03:17 That was obviously Houroso -_- 03:18 <3litecandycrusher> or doggy 03:18 <3litecandycrusher> but i've blocked them 03:19 I'd say Houroso 03:19 Because of first four letters 03:19 Can I speak to the next one? 03:19 <3litecandycrusher> i don't know TBH 03:19 Hey Maxim 03:19 <3litecandycrusher> hi Maxim o/ 03:19 Hello person. 03:19 Don't ban him guys. 03:19 You know, whoever you are. 03:19 Hi Dragon and 3lite. 03:19 You are only just wasting your time. 03:19 <3litecandycrusher> i saw the chat logs, he's a good guy 03:19 ^ 03:19 Oh. 03:19 * Emmaelise401 points the gun at him 03:20 WHERES THE TROLLS?! 03:20 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher confiscates the gun 03:20 Ok, one rude RP on Wikia A, one rude Wikia B... Fine :( Bye :( 03:20 Yo 03:20 chill 03:20 I was just playing 03:20 Nice -_- 03:20 Why does that scare people off!? 03:21 <3litecandycrusher> great job, emma 03:21 I did not think he was that sensitive! 03:21 God 03:21 He is quite sensitive, but we befriended him 03:21 I really am bad at being nice. 03:21 He will be back in a day. 03:22 <3litecandycrusher> didn't we already tell you a while ago to stop these violent role-plays anyway? 03:22 Someone should go courage him 03:22 How about me? 03:22 Not you 03:22 Well, how else am I going to apologize? 03:23 I can tell you are sorry 03:23 But 03:23 how does it scare people off. 03:23 Think about that 03:24 it's violent 03:24 <3litecandycrusher> you can TRY, but you have to do it politely 03:24 There is nothing scary about it. 03:24 We already gave you hints 03:24 I also thought he was one of the trolls hiding.. 03:24 Because that has been seen before.. 03:24 <3litecandycrusher> it's not that it was scary, it's probably that he doesn't want violence 03:25 Many here has thought so 03:25 <3litecandycrusher> see, this is why we should not judge someone based off of their profile picture and username unless it's clearly unacceptable 03:27 <3litecandycrusher> i'll BRB 03:42 <3litecandycrusher> i left a message on Maxim's wall 03:46 God 03:46 Good 03:47 <3litecandycrusher> hopefully he comes back, he's a nice guy :/ 03:54 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 07:19 If you hurt anybody you gotta buy a Pepsi for me 07:20 Full speed ahead to the direction zero two zero two zero two 07:58 hi 08:00 :O 2016 05 08